Zutara Week 2012
by Lilian Swan
Summary: Zuko and Katara run into each other on Ember Island. Each day they spend together follows a theme from Zutara Week 2012.
1. Serendipity

Zutara Week

Serendipity

A flash of maroon hair swept after the waterbending girl it belonged to. Her blue eyes boar ahead aimlessly as she made her way out of the gates that lead into the gleaming Ember Island.

A thin gold band flashed around her finger sitting strong and firm upon it. It was the very reason keeping her here. The waterbender was none other than Katara, the girl who would soon become Aang's wife. The Avatar had proposed to her months ago, and now the wedding was just two weeks away. Although this was supposed to be one of the happiest times of her life, with every passing day doubts and uncertainty seemed to fill her stomach. The feelings that used to engulf her when she saw Aang's face seemed to be getting dimmer and dimmer with every glance. And frankly, the question had seemed to pop up about whether she truly loved him or not.

So, it was that just at the brink before the wedding, Katara had left a note saying that she needed to "pull herself together" and she left to take a break from it all.

Feeling the ocean breeze brush against her skin, she closed her eyes and for the first time in weeks felt strangely contempt.

"Katara?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

The voice was a raspy, shallow that she had spent months and months listening to. The very sound sent tingles running through her body as she drew in a startled breath.

"Zuko." It took her a moment to muster the name out of her body.

"What are you doing here?" He moved forward to offer her a hug.

She accepted the hug, and looked up into his bright yellow eyes, "I just…needed some time away from the Air Temple."

"Oh. Well, I'm here for a bit too. Perhaps we could see each other sometime?"

"Definitely," she smiled happily, "It was nice seeing you, Zuko."

"You too," He returned the smile.

Katara walked along the seashore feeling the sand slide between her toes and the wind lovingly caress her hair. Gulls soared high above, and with the water every so often slipping through her feet she felt free. The sun was painting the sky into shades of vibrant purples and pinks, for it was beginning to set. Moving her tan arm slightly, she whisked it toward the water and began to manipulate the liquid into a rhythmic dance of movements.

"Funny how we keep running into each other," she felt somebody grab her arms and she whirled her body around ready to strike.

"Don't you dare touch m-" Katara clenched her teeth until she finally figured out who it was, "Oh! Zuko! I didn't mean-"

An amused smirk played on his face.

"Zuko Sozin, you better stop with that look before I wipe that gorgeous smile off your face!" She wriggled out of his grip.

"_Gorgeous_, eh?" His smile grew even wider as he threw back his head and laughed when Katara tried to hit him with water.  
"No! Ah! Shut up!" She reached forward to try and hit him as he avoided all her attempts, all the while maintaining a carefree, entertained expression.

"So you really think my smile is gorgeous?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Yeah. You did."

"No I didn't!"

"'Tara, you did…"

"You know what? I hate you! Why are we even here?" She snapped back at him.

"Well, I'm here because I wanted to take a walk on the beach, however as for you…"

"Aang." She spilled the word out in a single breath without even meaning to.

"What?"

"Aang. I'm here because I wanted to get away from him," the words drained out of her as if with no stopping point.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I love him…And with the wedding coming up and all…"

"You still have two weeks, Katara. Don't think about what's going to happen, think about now. You're not married yet, are you?"

"No…."

"Well then, what's the problem? Besides, there's no one here that'll keep reminding you of the wedding."

She paused for a moment to take it all in. Then, she looked up into his amber eyes. They were earnest, and somehow she knew he was telling the truth. It was through these moments that she realized she admired them, and how she could easily get lost in the depths of them. Through it all, she found comfort.

"Do you….want me to walk you back to where you're staying?" He reached out a pale hand.

She took it.


	2. Momentous

Momentous

The next morning, she woke up to the sound of a doorbell's ring.

"Mm…" Katara's ocean eyes fluttered open slowly as she got up and walked to the door.

"Yes?" She opened it to find a bellhop dressed in a traditional Ember Island outfit at the door.

"For you, Miss." He replied, and she was shocked when he handed her a huge array of flowers.

They were exotic and beautiful. Bunches of hibiscus, makuahines, and menehunes all stood in a vibrant, vivacious appeal. They smelled of warm beach nights and barefoot memories of running along the sand with the wind whipping through your hair.

"Thank you," she smiled and accepted them graciously, "Who sent them?"

"There isn't a name, but they did leave a note, however."

"Oh," she said, the least bit nervous of whether it was someone from the Air Temple, "Well, thank you."

She waited for him to close the door, and the moment he did she attacked the arrangement of flowers until she found the note pinned too it.

In a regal sense of calligraphy was written, "Oh, and for the record, your eyes are pretty gorgeous too."

She stood there for minutes, her eyes simply locked to the note, and her face posing the giddy look of a five year old.

Within the next hour Katara found herself downstairs going to look for a place to eat. There was a café in the restaurant, and she proceeded to going there.

The small café was decorated in rouge, flaming Fire Nation colours and had pictures of famous Fire Nation landmarks placed all over it. It was decorated in crimson banners that had golden trims dancing along them. Throughout the banners streams of writing flowed across. It was only after Katara had taken her focus away from the aura of the place that she finally noticed a black-haired boy's back facing too her.

"Don't mind if I join you," she walked over and pulled up a seat directly across from him.

Zuko's' face lit up when he saw her, "Are you stalking me?"

"Stalking you? Why in the world would I be stalking you?"

"Well, I find it a little funny that we keep on running into each other."

"Eh, well….maybe things were meant to turn out that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Just a thought, I guess…"

They spent the next half hour talking amongst themselves. Katara found she liked the constant chatter that came from his mouth, and she was contempt with it.

After the next sentence that came out of his mouth she found herself throwing her head back and laughing, "You're funny, you know that? I didn't realize how much I missed you."

He smiled happily at her, "Listen, 'Tara, you wanna go look around Ember Island with me?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." And the two set off.

Night had fallen, and the two sat opposite of each other on Zuko's couch.

"So, what's the story with you and Mai?" Katara asked.

"Nothing, really…We're kind of on a break now."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…Things just didn't work out and all. She was still pretty amazing, though."

"Mm. Well…Aang's pretty amazing, too."

"Humph...Mai's very pretty." They inched closer toward one another.

"Aang's the Avatar." Closer.

"Mai's doesn't need to be a bender to win a fight." Just a few inches apart.

"Aang practically saved all four nations." Nearly touching.

"Mai is very, very smart." Touching.

"Well…Aang's a good kisser." Katara now sat directly on his lap. There face hung inches away from one anothers.

"I bet I'm better."

"Really then?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it."

In single seconds their lips locked against one anothers. An electric jolt, much like that of being attacked by a firebender shot up through Katara. Something about it, though, she enjoyed. It was passionate and dangerous. Like her whole body was on fire, an experience Katara had never until now enjoyed. Her hands danced up, ruffling his noir hair as his traveled down towards her lower back. She could smell his piney, almost like fire burning wood scent. All thoughts of her future seemed to vanish as she herself got lost in the depths of the kiss. Very slowly, her hands crawled up to his chest and she pushed him down onto the couch until she sat directly on top of him. Gracefully, her head moved closer until their lips were fingertips apart and she could feel his hot breath against hers.

"Who knew the Fire Lord was quite the kisser?"


	3. Tranquility

Tranquility

The next morning, Katara awoke to find Zuko sleeping beside her.

Smiling, she sat up and simply stared at his dormant figure.

"You know, watching people sleep is considered a form of stalking." His voice suddenly broke out.

Katara drew in a shocked breath, "I wasn't watching you sleep."

"Really now?"

"Fine…but only for a few moments! I just can't believe we're here…doing this."

"I never really expected this myself."

"I wish we didn't have to pretend. I wish I could hold your hand and kiss you in public. Without…half the law at my feet." She looked away.

"Listen, Katara, there's this event I have to be at later tonight, it's at a casino. And I sort of need a date to come with me…"

"A date? Zuko, I can't!"

"Let me rephrase that. I'm expected to arrive with a date."

"Well, it's not going to be me! That's absurd! I'm going to be married in two weeks and look at me sneaking into casinos with the Fire Lord!

"You're still getting married to him?" Zuko looked away.

"Zuko, I-"

"No, I understand." He started to stand up.

"I don't know what I'm going to do! I have to tell him…"

"You should leave."

"But, I-"

"Leave."

Katara's face drained of all colour as she felt the streams of water droplets ready to pounce from her eyes. Almost as if in a trance, she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

It was from that moment on, right in the very depths of her misery, she knew what she was going to do. And so it was that she turned on her heel and headed off to the nearest wig shop.

The night sky of Ember Island sparkled against the sight of the iridescent Ember Casino. Katara stepped forward to take it all in: the way it glittered and shined, and how you could hear jazzy music that simply drew you in all the way from the French doors of the building.

Katara, herself, was quite the figure. Her usual maroon hair now glowed of silk black. Upon her eyes she wore charcoal black contacts that twinkled with a mischievous sense to them. On her lips was bright rouge lipstick that made her look like a movie star. Her dress, however, was stunning. A fiery red evening gown that fit her figure perfectly shimmered in the night. She was dressed to kill, and she played the part as well.

Scanning the entrance, she waited until her eyes spotted her target: The Firelord.

Running up to him, a figure in scarlet, she grabbed his arm and placed herself between him and the entrance.

"Katar-"

"Katsumi," she whispered as she kissed his cheek, "your date."

And with that she linked her arm with his and they strolled hand in hand into the flashing Ember Casino.

There was something, just one little thing, that made Katara love Zuko. Around him, she felt like they were inseparable, and she found herself happily playing along with whatever he had up his sleeve. When she was with him she seemed almost braver, a bit more daring. Like no matter what they went through it would all work out in the end.

Although she relished the busybody atmosphere of being Zuko's date, she was thankful when Zuko finally pulled her outside to one of the balconies.

"Zuko, listen to me," she hissed and looked up into his face. It was a pale-like wintery colour except for the deep, red scar that cut through his face.

"I'm going to call of the wedding." Her voice was a whisper that seemed to hang in the air for a few seconds.

"Katara, you don't have too. I'm sorry for how things worked out."

"No. I do," she paused for a moment to take it all in, "After we had that fight…I don't know, a part of me was broken. I was terrified of losing you. Terrified of being separated from you again. It was like the battle against Azula. When she hit you and you collapsed…I was so scared that you were going to die. I didn't know how in the world I could stop you from it," a single tear fell down her cheek, "I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I can't marry Aang. Not now. Not ever."

"Katara," he cupped her tan face in his hands, "I want you to know that I love you no matter what happens," And then, very softly, he kissed her.

Smiling sadly up at him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest all to the rhythm of a flashing camera snapping a photograph.

"Please, another picture!"

And to the scene of all these crowds of people, she gave a wicked smile and kissed him on the lips.


	4. Whimsical

Whimsical

Nobody expected Toph Bei Fong to come knocking on Zuko's door that early in the morning. Or at any time of the morning at all. So it was a complete surprise when she showed up at Zuko's doorstep at 6 AM in the morning.

"Toph!" He exclaimed, rubbing a hand through his black hair in confusion.

"Hello, Hothead!" She walked right into the room, "Well, it's good to finally be here. The trip was boring."

"Oh…." He said, still not quite sure what to make of it.

"Zuko, I sense someone here. Katara, is that you?"

"Um…Yes?" She stepped forward slowly, hands folded behind her back and her face red with embarrassment, "I was just-"

"Well, this is great! All three of us here! We can spend the day together!" She threw her arms up into the air with a smile painted happily on her face. Toph then proceeded to plopping down onto the leather couch.

Katara and Zuko exchanged bewildered looks, before giving a little smile to one another and deciding to go along the plan.

"So, what brings you to Ember Island?" Zuko asked, as he went to go prepare some tea.

"And this early?" Katara wrinkled her nose.

"I should be asking _you_ the same thing, Katara."

"Me? I was just delivering something to him! No big deal. It was important."

"Mm…Of course you were. Anyhow, I decided I needed a vacation and I heard Zuko was here. So I thought, 'Well, why not!' and now I'm here."

"That sounds….Reasonable." Zuko came back in with three cups of tea for everyone.

"Zuzu, I didn't know you could make tea! I'm so proud of you!" Toph cracked a smug smile on her face.

"Don't call me that," Zuko glared at her.

"Oh, boohoo. Anyhow, why don't we go do something after this? Bright and early!"

"Toph," Katara gave a weary look, "It's six AM."

"So?"

"….Let's go," Zuko sighed and led the two out of the room.

Katara wasn't sure how much time had passed when they ended up once more on the beaches of Ember Island. Toph looked so gleeful as she immediately stripped down into her swimsuit and ran into the water. Against her will, Katara found herself slowly letting her defenses down against Toph and enjoying herself. It was so easy being around them, and she liked it.

A sneaky look crossing her face, she moved behind Zuko and when he had his back turned splashed him with water.

"Ah!" He jumped up a little, "What in the world was what for?" He demanded.

"Oh…I dunno, just having a little fun," she threw in a devilish smile.

"Oh, is that what you call it, Peasant Girl?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said."

"You better take that back, _Prince_ Zuko."

"Hmm…I guess you'll just have to fight me for that."

"What?"

"Come on, Katara," He approached her until his lips brushed against her ear and his voice was a smooth whisper, "Fight me."

She was shaken, for she had not expected this. But something within her was stopping her from backing out; in face it was drawing her in, "Alright, then. Let's do it."

And then the two were off. Moving about, their bodies linked in a suspended dance. Water and fire swirling about in quick, tiny flashes. Katara could feel Zuko's hot breath as she fought against him. This fight was different. It was like none she had ever experienced. Their bodies were almost connected to one another, like they were just one person. The two mirrored one another's moves just with different elements. Katara felt almost a sudden pulling sensation and the next thing she knew, she was inches away from Zuko's face. His nose. His skin. His lips.

"Hello, Zuko," her voice came out pixie-like and wispy as she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and the two collapsed onto the sand.

"Oh, you two are just _too _cute!" A voice interrupted their moment.


	5. Heartstrings

Heartstrings

Katara and Toph both sat opposite to one another watching the sun shine brightly at a tea shop in Ember Island.

Katara sipped her tea and looked at Toph, "Toph, again…what happened yesterday…I can explain."

"You already did. Yesterday. And it was bound to happen eventually. I mean, I knew it! I, the Blind Bandit, knew it was going to happen! Even when he joined the Gaang there was something about you that just changed. First you were defensive, but then you began to let your guard down. And when you did…I could that something was going to happen between the two of you. Scratch that, was _happening_ between the two of you. The only part I don't get it why this didn't come out sooner."

Katara blushed furiously, "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, _maybe when you're not already engaged_!"

"Well, gee, thanks for the enthusiasm. Anyhow, I'm going to call of the wedding."

"You are?"

"Yeah…Toph, I can't do this anymore. When I'm with Zuko there's just this feeling that I get. Like I really would _die _for him. I've never, ever, gotten that feeling with Aang."

"Don't worry about it, Katara. It'll all work out in the end. I don't think Twinkletoes will be too hard to break it too. It's your brother, however, that you have to watch out for…"

"Don't bring Sokka into this!"

"Oh, just you wait, Katara, it'll be hilarious!"

"Humph," Katara folded her shoulders and sank back into her seat as she waited until Toph's laughter passed.

Once the laughter had faded, Katara's voice grew soft and airy, "I think that, through whatever happens, we'll always have this one week. You know? We might be separated after this, and who knows how the aftermath of this wedding will be. Yet, still, I'll always be contempt with knowing that we had a single week to completely ourselves."

"Don't worry Sugar Queen, it'll all be okay," Toph gave Katara supportive look.

Katara smiled back weakly not sure what to think of it all.

As the morning drew on into the afternoon Katara found herself sitting on a bench in one of the park's Ember Island had. She was curled up into a little ball simply watching the butterflies fly by and feeling the breeze shift against her. The sun was out and it shined brightly above warming Katara's skin.

"I was hoping to find you here," she heard a voice say and the next thing she knew Zuko was sitting beside her.

"Who's the stalker now, hmm?" She turned to face him.

"I'm not a stalker. I just have this sixth sense to finding you," he smiled, "either that or Toph may have told me…"

Katara laughed happily, "I see. Anyhow, what's up?"

"Actually, I have something I wanted to give to you."

"Oh?"

He withdrew out of his pocket a small necklace in the shape of a heart and placed it in her hand. It was made out a divine aquamarine stone and it shined beneath the rays of the sun. Getting up, he took the chain and carefully fastened it around her neck.

"Zuko, it's beautiful!"

"Watch," he directed as he moved his finger over to touch it. All at once, the amulet turned a fiery red.

"That's amazing!" She gasped.

"I thought you might like it. It changes to whatever element the person touching it has," he smirked and went back to his seat, "listen, Katara, there's a story that goes along with it."

"What's that?" She inquired.

He looked away for a moment to collect his thoughts, then turned around to say, "I've loved you…even before now. I guess it first started all the way back in Ba Sing Se, and betraying you felt terrible. Then, when I joined Team Avatar and we became friends…Katara, I fell in love with you. When it came down to fighting the Agni Kai against Azula and I saw that glance she cast at you, I knew her plan all along. I think she knew that I loved you, and it was her way of killing two birds with one stone. So the moment she even tried to attack you, I dove. God, Katara, I've loved you ever since."

"Zuko," Katara had tears gathering in her eyes as she reached out to touch his face, "Oh, Zuko. If you had only told me sooner."

It was funny, and unfair, and strange all at the same time. The two sat together, his arms wrapped tightly around her as her head rested on his chest. Fire and water. Two direct opposites. Never were they ever supposed to be together, and never had they ever expected something like this too happens. Yet, in the end of it all it all came down to a matter of timing. They could have been together so much sooner then now, and that perhaps was their biggest regret at the moment. However, at the same time there was also something comforting about being together now, right at this moment, at this very place. In this very situation the two sat together. Katara playing with her necklace and Zuko brushing her hair with his fingertips. Together the two sat, their hearts beating for one another.


	6. Faded

Faded

"_With every strike of lightning,_

_Comes a memory that lasts"_

Katara and Zuko walked hand and hand amongst the brightly lit streets of Ember Island. It was a lovely evening, and the sky beamed in shades of coral pinks and livid violets. Stars had already started to twinkle in the sky, and the lady moon was shining magnificently in the sky.

"It's a pity," Katara pressed her head to Zuko's shoulder, "that our time together is ending so soon."

_Plop. Plop. _

"We'll see each other soon though, Katara. I promise."

_Plop. Plop. _

And then it set off. Like confetti, rain came pouring down as buckets on end. It sealed the streets and taunted fellow island-natives that walked outside. It bounced of the gray pavements and sparkled under the setting soon.

"Ah!" Katara half screamed, half laughed as she found herself drenched from head to toe, "Come on!" she grabbed his hand as they ran to the nearest shelter.

They ran and ran, getting soaked to the bone, until at last they found a pub that appeared to be open.

"In here!" She said between laughs and shivers as she pulled him in.

It appeared to be a few decades old. It was decorated with a rich, posh look too it. The seats were fancy and portraits hung on the walls of elegantly dressed people. Small chandeliers hung around the tables and in the very center hung one very huge crystal chandelier. The crystals glowed and the light bounced off from the dimly lit walls. The only strange thing was that there was nobody else there .

"Do you hear the music, Zuko?" Katara suddenly broke the silence.

Indeed, a light hymn had just broken out. It drifted softly throughout the pub, filling it with a sense of magic. The music altogether was quite lovely, like a sense of light against this storm. It rang of forgotten memories and childhood, mixed together with the longing of growing up. The melody swayed in an angelic tone, and filled the room with a sense of grandeur.

"This way," Katara said almost in a trance as she and Zuko walked through the doors that led into the tavern.

The moment they walked in, it was like they had walked back in time into a room of some palace or sorts. It was a huge, ball-room like area that was adorned with tapestries, portraits, and many other things that contributed to its beautiful appeal. Figures dressed in the most appealing of clothes twirled around the room hand in hand. Women were adorned with long, flowing gowns that sparkled as they swirled. Men wore sleek tuxedos with all kinds of medals on them.

Zuko looked up to find Katara wearing a beautiful, blue gown that looked like winter's snow. It poofed out and seemed to flow endlessly on, like tidal waves. Her hair was completely down and on top of it she wore a ring of holly. Her eyes glowed happily like fields of ice that had just been frozen. It's shiny, lustrous surface making everything else envy its gorgeous appearance.

"Dance with me?" She reached out her hand and he took it.

And then the two were off. Dancing, moving, along. Their hands touching as they spun and twirled about. Their feet waltzing as they were lost in a feeling of wonderstruck. The couple's eyes were locked on one another as an aquamarine blue met a topaz yellow. The ballroom seemed to spin around them as they lost focus on reality and simply got caught in the moment. Their lips were left inches apparently as every so often they brushed against one anothers'. It was wanderlust, the feeling the two got for dancing with each other. As if they could go on all night.

"Zuko, I love-"

A strike of lightning passed outside.

In her hotel room, Katara woke up to the sound of drizzling rain pouring down outside. Her eyes opened tiredly as her gaze was directed to the open window outside. It was then that a single whisper escaped her throat, "you."

Opening his golden eyes, Zuko blinked twice before getting up and looking out the big bay window that was emit to pouring rain.

"I love you too, Katara," He said softly before going back to bed.

And so it was that with that strike of lightning, their night together faded into a simple memory.


	7. Seasons

**~*~AUTHORS NOTE~*~**

OKAY, I know this is overdue by like two weeks...but I have an excuse! I've been in Russia since the 26th, and hence haven't really gotten the chance to submit this. But, here I am with a comp and I have this all fully typed out now. Once again, I'm really sorry it took so long to get this up!

Other then that, I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to read this story. It was my first Zutara week, and I had so much fun participating in it! Welp, before I bore you guys to death...Here's the final segment of Zutara week: Seasons!

()

It was the last day. This was all it had come to. The last evening, the last night, the last everything. This spectacular week was coming to an end, and Katara wanted to do something about it.

That was why she was surprised when Toph came (without knocking) through her room door waving two neatly-planned invitations to the circus.

"'Dear Lady Katara,'" Toph had memorized the letter after she had had a messenger read it to her, "'You are cordially invited to attend Le Cirque De Nations. This marvelous event will surely fill your night with marvel and grandier. Follow by it there will be a ball. The circus itself begins at nine o'clock with the ball starting at midnight. We do hope you attend.'"

"It's tonight," Toph looked up from what she was reading, "want to go?"

Katara gave her a weary glance and shrugged, "I don't know. Tonight's my last night..."

"I know, I know. But, for once, do something daring," came the reply.

Zuko, it turned out, had recieved the invitation as well.

At first the two had simply planned to stay behind and just spend the night together. However, as the day drew on into the late evening something inside Katara began to glow.

"Zuko," she whispered in his ear, "let's go to the circus."

"But how will we be able to go unseen?"

"With these," Katara held up a pair of bright, silver masks.

So it was that they went to the event. And oh, what an event it was.

Rich, flambouyant colours beamed from the many tents of the circus. Golds, silvers, and violets seemed to stream throughout the site. Fire breathers and gypsy dancers strode through out the paths as the smell of caramel wafted throughout, intoxicating the passerbys into a realm of majesty.

It was the perfect place for the two lovers to meet.

Between sneaking kisses and the occasional touch of hands, the two were in their own little world of bliss and merriment.

It was only when the strike of midnight came that the two had to retreat their disguises and become what reality knew them as.

The ballroom is vast and elegantly decorated as couples dance across the floor. Silk tapestries hang from the walls in colours of red, blue, orange, and green. The floor is etched in the most shiniest of materials as four circles lay painted inside of it. They are the same colours as the tapestries, and inside of them is carefully drawn a representation of the element. On the sides of the room stand long, narrow tables filled with pastries galore. Puffy, flaked tarts to the most mouth-watering of ciders line the scene as guests glance at them longingly. Between all of this and the chatter of the invitees, the couple barely have time to cast a parting glance at one another before they are swept away into the arms of family, friends, or perhaps complete strangers who simply admire them.

As Katara dispersed into the crowd of dancers, Zuko found himself trailing away from the party and into the quiet escape of the balcony.

It was pretty out there. Not as pretty as the look Katara got when he kissed her, the sway in her hips, but it is pretty. Stars twinkle in the sky, for it is a clear night and the constellations are easily visible. Fireflies flit amongst the nightly surroundings. The air is filled with a calm, chilly feel to it. A small table stands to the side filled with tiny desserts and liquor. Standing out there, Zuko feels safe. At least for the moment.

"Twinkletoes is out there dancing with her, you know," Toph's familiar voice breaks the silence.

He turned and directed his gaze towards the ball until he spotted saphire against tangerine.

"It kills me to see her with him," he said simply.

"Does it, really?"

Her words struck a nerve in him.

"Toph, I...I love her. He spits the sentence out. "I get this eletricfying sensation whenver I'm around her. I long for her when I'm not with her. Throughout this past week, I feel like I've changed so, so much. It feels like it's been months, weeks, years that I've been with her. When really it's just been days. Tell me, is that enough to say those words and mean it?" For the first time, he turns to face her. Hiz gaze is filled with a burning that lasts seconds before he takes a swig of brandy and turns out his heel towards the ballroom.

At first, his speedy pace and determined stance is merrily dismissed by the few that see it. But soon, between the pushing of people and his walk towards the center of the room, on-watchers begin to peek at him.

It doesn't matter to him. The only thing that does lies a few feet away in a flowing, saphire dress.

It doesn't take much to grab her skinny wrist and twirl her away from the arms of the airbender. And it is then, before the surprise can reach her face, that he presses his lips against hers.

It is unexpected. The rumbling feeling that sets in. Both hot and demanding as well as needy. Filled with longing and despair. It is all the nights blending into one. A surge of heat and flames with the rushing flow of water.

Skin touches, fingers lock, as the two are lost within the depths of the kiss. Oblivious to the crowd around them. Oblivious to anyone but each other.


End file.
